This invention relates to new pyrimidine and pyridine derivatives that inhibit the activity of glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3) and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds and to the use of the compounds and compositions, alone or in combination with other pharmaceutically active agents. The compounds and compositions provided by the present invention have utility in the treatment of disorders mediated by GSK3 activity, such as diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease and other neurodegenerative disorders, obesity, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, essential hypertension, polycystic ovary syndrome, syndrome X, ischemia, especially cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury, bipolar disorder, immunodeficiency and cancer.
Glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3) is a serine/threonine kinase for which two isoforms, xcex1 and xcex2, have been identified. Woodgett, Trends Biochem, Sci., 16:177-81 (1991). Both GSK3 isoforms are constitutively active in resting cells. GSK3 was originally identified as a kinase that inhibits glycogen synthase by direct phosphorylation. Upon insulin activation, GSK3 is inactivated, thereby allowing the activation of glycogen synthase and possibly other insulin-dependent events, such glucose transport. Subsequently, it has been shown that GSK3 activity is also inactivated by other growth factors that, like insulin, signal through receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs). Examples of such signaling molecules include IGF-1 and EGF. Saito et al., Biochem. J., 303:27-31 (1994); Welsh et al., Biochem. J. 294:625-29 (1993); and Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303:21-26 (1994).
Agents that inhibit GSK3 activity are useful in the treatment of disorders that are mediated by GSK3 activity. In addition, inhibition of GSK3 mimics the activation of growth factor signaling pathways and consequently GSK3 inhibitors are useful in the treatment of diseases in which such pathways are insufficiently active. Examples of diseases that can be treated with GSK3 inhibitors are described below.
Diabetes
Type 2 diabetes is an increasingly prevalent disease of aging. It is initially characterized by decreased sensitivity to insulin and a compensatory elevation in circulating insulin concentrations, the latter of which is required to maintain normal blood glucose levels. Increased insulin levels are caused by increased secretion from the pancreatic beta cells, and the resulting hyperinsulinemia is associated with cardiovascular complications of diabetes. As insulin resistance worsens, the demand on the pancreatic beta cells steadily increases until the pancreas can no longer provide adequate levels of insulin, resulting in elevated levels of glucose in the blood. Ultimately, overt hyperglycemia and hyperlipidemia occur, leading to the devastating long-term complications associated with diabetes, including cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. The exact mechanism(s) causing type 2 diabetes are unknown, but result in impaired glucose transport into skeletal muscle and increased hepatic glucose production, in addition to inadequate insulin response. Dietary modifications are often ineffective, therefore the majority of patients ultimately require pharmaceutical intervention in an effort to prevent and/or slow the progression of the complications of the disease. Many patients can be treated with one or more of the many oral anti-diabetic agents available, including sulfonylureas, to increase insulin secretion. Examples of sulfonylurea drugs include metformin for suppression of hepatic glucose production, and troglitazone, an insulin-sensitizing medication. Despite the utility of these agents, 30-40% of diabetics are not adequately controlled using these medications and require subcutaneous insulin injections. Additionally, each of these therapies has associated side effects. For example, sulfonylureas can cause hypoglycemia and troglitazone can cause severe hepatoxicity. Presently, there is a need for new and improved drugs for the treatment of prediabetic and diabetic patients.
As described above, GSK3 inhibition stimulates insulin-dependent processes and is consequently useful in the treatment of type 2 diabetes. Recent data obtained using lithium salts provides evidence for this notion. The lithium ion has recently been reported to inhibit GSK3 activity. Klein et al., PNAS 93:8455-9 (1996). Since 1924, lithium has been reported to have antidiabetic effects including the ability to reduce plasma glucose levels, increase glycogen uptake, potentiate insulin, up-regulate glucose synthase activity and to stimulate glycogen synthesis in skin, muscle and fat cells. However, lithium has not been widely accepted for use in the inhibition of GSK3 activity, possibly because of ifs documented effects on molecular targets other than GSK3. The purine analog 5-iodotubercidin, also a GSK3 inhibitor, likewise stimulates glycogen synthesis and antagonizes inactivation of glycogen synthase by glucagon and vasopressin in rat liver cells. Fluckiger-Isler et al., Biochem J 292:85-91 (1993); and Massillon et al., Biochem J 299:123-8 (1994). However, this compound has also been shown to inhibit other serine/threonine and tyrosine kinases. Massillon et al., Biochem J 299:123-8 (1994).
Alzheimer""s Disease
GSK3 is also involved in biological pathways relating to Alzheimer""s disease (AD). The characteristic pathological features of AD are extracellular plaques of an abnormally processed form of the amyloid precursor protein (APP), so called xcex2-amyloid peptide (xcex2-AP) and the development of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles containing paired helical filaments (PHF) that consist largely of hyperphosphorylated tau protein. GSK3 is one of a number of kinases that have been found to phosphorylate tau protein in vitro on the abnormal sites characteristic of PHF tau, and is the only kinase also demonstrated to do this in living cells and in animals. Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4:1077-86 (1994); and Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8: 3251-3255 (1997). Furthermore, the GSK3 kinase inhibitor, LiCl, blocks tau hyperphosphorylation in cells. Stambolic et al., Current Biology 6:1664-8 (1996). Thus GSK3 activity may contribute to the generation of neurofibrillary tangles and consequently to disease progression. Recently it has been shown that GSK3xcex2 associates with another key protein in AD pathogenesis, presenillin 1 (PS1). Takashima et., PNAS 95:9637-9641 (1998). Mutations in the PS1 gene lead to increased production of xcex2-AP, but the authors also demonstrate that the mutant PS1 proteins bind more tightly to GSK3xcex2 and potentiate the phosphorylation of tau, which is bound to the same region of PS1.
Interestingly it has also been shown that another GSK3 substrate, xcex23-catenin, binds to PS1. Zhong et al., Nature 395:698-702 (1998). Cytosolic xcex2-catenin is targeted for degradation upon phosphorylation by GSK3 and reduced xcex2-catenin activity is associated with increased sensitivity of neuronal cells to xcex2-AP induced neuronal apoptosis. Consequently, increased association of GSK3xcex2 with mutant PS1 may account for the reduced levels of xcex2-catenin that have been observed in the brains of PS1-mutant AD patients and to the disease related increase in neuronal cell-death. Consistent with these observations, it has been shown that injection of GSK3 antisense but not sense, blocks the pathological effects of xcex2-AP on neurons in vitro, resulting in a 24 hr delay in the onset of cell death and increased cell survival at 1 hr from 12 to 35%. Takashima et al., PNAS 90:7789-93. (1993). In these latter studies, the effects on cell-death are preceded (within 3-6 hours of xcex2-AP administration) by a doubling of intracellular GSK3 activity, suggesting that in addition to genetic mechanisms that increase the proximity of GSK3 to its substrates, xcex2-AP may actually increase GSK3 activity. Further evidence for a role for GSK3 in AD is provided by the observation that the protein expression level (but, in this case, not specific activity) of GSK3 is increased by 50% in postsynaptosomal supernatants of AD vs. normal brain tissue. Pei et al., J Neuropathol Exp 56:70-78 (1997). Thus, it is believed that specific inhibitors of GSK3 will act to slow the progression of Alzheimer""s Disease.
Other CNS Disorders
In addition to the effects of lithium described above, there is a long history of the use of lithium to treat bipolar disorder (manic depressive syndrome). This clinical response to lithium may reflect an involvement of GSK3 activity in the etiology of bipolar disorder, in which case GSK3 inhibitors could be relevant to that indication. In support of this notion it was recently shown that valproate, another drug commonly used in the treatment of bipolar disorder, is also a GSK3 inhibitor. Chen et al., J. Neurochemistry 72:1327-1330 (1999). One mechanism by which lithium and other GSK3 inhibitors may act to treat bipolar disorder is to increase the survival of neurons subjected to aberrantly high levels of excitation induced by the neurotransmitter, glutamate. Nonaka et al., PNAS 95: 2642-2647 (1998). Glutamate-induced neuronal excitotoxicity is also believed to be a major cause of neurodegeneration associated with acute damage, such as in cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury and bacterial infection. Furthermore it is believed that excessive glutamate signaling is a factor in the chronic neuronal damage seen in diseases such as Alzheimer""s, Huntingdon""s, Parkinson""s, AIDS associated dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (AML) and multiple sclerosis (MS). Thomas, J. Am. Geriatr. Soc. 43: 1279-89 (1995). Consequently GSK3 inhibitors are believed to be a useful treatment in these and other neurodegenerative disorders.
Immune Potentiation
GSK3 phosphorylates transcription factor NF-AT and promotes its export from the nucleus, in opposition to the effect of calcineurin. Beals et al., Science 275:1930-33 (1997). Thus, GSK3 blocks early immune response gene activation via NF-AT, and GSK3 inhibitors may tend to permit or prolong activation of immune responses. Thus GSK3 inhibitors are believed to prolong and potentiate the immunostimulatory effects of certain cytokines, and such an effect may enhance the potential of those cytokines for tumor immunotherapy or indeed for immunotherapy in general.
Other Disorders
Lithium also has other biological effects. It is a potent stimulator of hematopoiesis, both in vitro and in vivo. Hammond et al., Blood 55: 26-28 (1980). In dogs, lithium carbonate eliminated recurrent neutropenia and normalized other blood cell counts. Doukas et al. Exp Hematol 14: 215-221 (1986). If these effects of lithium are mediated through the inhibition of GSK3, GSK3 inhibitors may have even broader applications.
Since inhibitors of GSK3 are useful in the treatment of many diseases, the identification of new inhibitors of GSK3 would be highly desirable.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3) activity can be inhibited in vitro or in vivo by, certain pyrimidine and pyridine based derivatives. Accordingly, the present invention provides new compounds, compositions and methods of inhibiting the activity of GSK3 in vitro and of treatment of GSK3 mediated disorders in vivo. In one aspect, the present invention provides new compounds having GSK3 inhibition activity of the following formula (I): 
wherein:
W is optionally substituted carbon or nitrogen;
X and Y are independently selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen, and optionally substituted carbon;
A is optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl;
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, cycloloweralkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, loweralkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, aryl and heteroaryl, and Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23 and Rxe2x80x24 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, and optionally substituted loweralkyl;
R5 and R7 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, amino, aminoalkoxy,alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, aralkycarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, cycloimido, heterocycloimido, amidino, cycloamidino, heterocycloamidino, guanidinyl, aryl, biaryl, heteroaryl, heterobiaryl, heterocycloalkyl, and arylsulfonamido;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, carboxyl, nitro, amino, amido, amidino, imido, cyano, and substituted or unsubstituted loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl,alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, heteroarylcarbonyloxy, heteroaralkylcarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, arylaminocarbonyloxy, formyl, loweralkylcarbonyl, loweralkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoaryl, alkylsulfonyl, sulfonamido, aminoalkoxy, alkylamino, heteroarylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylaminocarbonylamino, arylaminocarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino cycloamido, cyclothioamido, cycloamidino, heterocycloamidino, cycloimido, heterocycloimido, guanidinyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, heterocycloalkyl, arylsulfonyl and arylsulfonamido;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Presently particularly preferred and novel compounds of the invention are provided by the compounds of formulas (IV) and (V): 
wherein X, R1-R6, and R8-R14 have the meanings described above, and R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, nitro, cyano, amino, alkyl, halo, haloloweralkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The methods, compounds and compositions of the invention may be employed alone, or in combination with other pharmacologically active agents in the treatment of disorders mediated by GSK3 activity, such as in the treatment of diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease and other neurodegenerative disorders, obesity, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, essential hypertension, polycystic ovary syndrome, syndrome X, ischemia, especially cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury, bipolar disorder, immunodeficiency or cancer.
In accordance with the present invention, compounds, compositions and methods are provided for the inhibition of glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3) activity, either in vitro or in vivo. In one aspect, the present invention provides new compounds having GSK3 inhibition activity of the following formula (I): 
wherein:
W is optionally substituted carbon or nitrogen;
X and Y are independently selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen, and optionally substituted carbon;
A is optionally substituted aryl or heteroaryl;
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, cycloloweralkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, loweralkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, aryl and heteroaryl, and Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23 and Rxe2x80x24 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, and optionally substituted loweralkyl;
R5 and R7 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, amino, aminoalkoxy, alkylamino, aralkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, arylamino, heteroarylamino cycloimido, heterocycloimido, amidino, cycloamidino, heterocycloamidino, guanidinyl, aryl, biaryl, heteroaryl, heterobiaryl, heterocycloalkyl, and arylsulfonamido;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, carboxyl, nitro, amino, amido, amidino, imido, cyano, and substituted or unsubstituted loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteraralkylcarbonyl,alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, arylaminocarbonyloxy, formyl, loweralkylcarbonyl, loweralkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, aminoaryl, alkylsulfonyl, sulfonamido, aminoalkoxy, alkylamino, heteroarylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylaminocarbonylamino, arylaminocarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino cycloamido, cyclothioamido, cycloamidino, heterocycloamidino, cycloimido, heterocycloimido, guanidinyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclo, heterocycloalkyl, arylsulfonyl and arylsulfonamido;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In one presently preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of X and Y is nitrogen. Representative compounds of this group include those compounds in which one of X and Y is nitrogen and the other of X and Y is oxygen or optionally substituted carbon. Preferably, both X and Y are nitrogen.
The constituent A can be an aromatic ring having from 3 to 10 carbon ring atoms and optionally 1 or more ring heteroatoms. Thus, in one embodiment, A can be optionally substituted carbocyclic aryl. Alternatively, A is optionally substituted heteroaryl, such as, for example, substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, triazolyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, naphthyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyridyl, and benzimidazolyl, which may substituted with at least one and not more than 3 substitution groups. Representative substitution groups can be independently selected from the group consisting of. for example, nitro, amino, cyano, halo, thioamido, amidino, oxamidino, alkoxyamidino, imidino, guanidino, sulfonamido, carboxyl, formyl, loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, loweralkoxy, haloloweralkoxy, loweralkoxyalkyl, loweralkylaminoloweralkoxy, loweralkylcarbonyl, loweraralkylcarbonyl, lowerheteroaralkylcarbonyl, alkylthio, aminoalkyl and cyanoalkyl.
In a presently particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, A has the formula: 
wherein R8 and R9 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, nitro, amino, cyano, halo, thioamido, amidino, oxamidino, alkoxyamidino, imidino, guanidinyl, sulfonamido, carboxyl, formyl, loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, loweralkoxy, haloloweralkoxy, loweralkoxyalkyl, loweralkylaminoloweralkoxy, loweralkylcarbonyl, loweraralkylcarbonyl, lowerheteroaralkylcarbonyl, alkylthio, aryl and, aralkyl. Most preferably, A is selected from the group consisting of nitropyridyl, aminonitropyridyl, cyanopyridyl, cyanothiazolyl, aminocyanopyridyl, trifluoromethylpyridyl, methoxypyridyl, methoxynitropyridyl, methoxycyanopyridyl and nitrothiazolyl.
In other embodiments of the invention at least one of R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be hydrogen, or unsubstituted or substituted loweralkyl selected from the group consisting of haloloweralkyl, heterocycloaminoalkyl, and loweralkylaminoloweralkyl; or loweralkylaminoloweralkyl. Presently preferred embodiments of the invention include compounds wherein R1, R2, and R3 are hydrogen and R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, aminoethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, pyridylethyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinylethyl, piperazinylethyl and morpholinylethyl.
Other presently preferred compounds of the invention include compounds of formula (I) wherein at least one of R5 and R7 is selected from the group consisting of substituted and unsubstituted aryl, heteroaryl, and biaryl. In presently preferred embodiments, at least one of R5 and R7 is a substituted or unsubstituted moiety of the formula: 
wherein R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, nitro, amino, cyano, halo, thioamido, carboxyl, hydroxy, and optionally substituted loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, loweralkoxyalkyl, haloloweralkyl, haloloweralkoxy, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylcarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, heteroaralkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino aminocarbonyl, loweralkylaminocarbonyl, aminoaralkyl, loweralkylaminoalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloheteroalkyl, aralkyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, aralkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl, heteroarylcarbonyloxyalkyl, aralkycarbonyloxyalkyl, and heteroaralkcarbonylolxyalkyl. Presently particularly preferred compounds are obtained wherein R10, R11, R13, and R14 are hydrogen and R12 is selected from the group consisting of halo, loweralkyl, hydroxy, loweralkoxy, haloloweralkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl and cyano; R11, R13, and R14 are hydrogen and R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of halo, loweralkyl, hydroxy, loweralkoxy, haloloweralkyl and cyano; R10, R11, R13, and R14 are hydrogen and R12 is heteroaryl; R10, R11, R13, and R14 are hydrogen and R12 is a heterocycloalkyl; and wherein at least one of R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are halo and the remainder of R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are hydrogen. Preferably, at least one of R5 and R7 is selected from the group consisting of dichlorophenyl, difluorophenyl, trifluoromethylphenyl, chlorofluorophenyl, bromochlorophenyl, ethylphenyl, methylchlorophenyl, imidazolylphenyl, cyanophenyl, morphlinophenyl and cyanochlorophenyl.
In representative embodiments of the invention, R6 may be substituted alkyl, such as, for example, aralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, aminoaralkyl, carbonylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aralkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, aminoalkoxyalkyl and arylaminoalkyl; substituted amino such as alkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkylamino, arylcarbonylamino, alkylthiocarbonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylamino alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, aralkylcarbonylamino, and heteroaralkylcarbonylamino; or substituted carbonyl such as unsubstituted or substituted aminocarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl and alkylaminoalkyloxycarbonyl. In other embodiments, R6 may be selected from the group consisting of amidino, guanidino, cycloimido, heterocycloimido, cycloamido, heterocycloamido, cyclothioamido and heterocycloloweralkyl. In yet other embodiments, R6 may be aryl or heteroaryl, such as, for example, substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, triazolyl, thienyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, pyrrolyopyridyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyridyl, benzotriazolyl, and benzimidazolyl. As used herein, representative heterocyclo groups include, for example, those shown below (where the point of attachment of the substituent group, and the other subtituent groups shown below, is through the upper left-hand bond). These heterocyclo groups can be further substituted and may be attached at various positions as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Representative heteroaryl groups include, for example, those shown below. These heteroaryl groups can be further substituted and may be attached at various positions as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Representative cycloimido and heterocycloimido groups include, for example, those shown below. These cycloimido and heterocycloimido can be further substituted and may be attached at various positions as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Representative substituted amidino and heterocycloamidino groups include, for example, those shown below. These amidino and heterocycloamidino groups can be further substituted as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Representative substituted alkylcarbonylamino, alkyloxycarbonylamino, aminoalkyloxycarbonylamino, and arylcarbonylamino groups include, for example, those shown below. These groups can be further substituted as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Representative substituted aminocarbonyl groups include, for example, those shown below. These can heterocyclo groups be further substituted as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Representative substituted alkoxycarbonyl groups include, for example, those shown below. These alkoxycarbonyl groups can be further substituted as will be apparent to those having skill in the organic and medicinal chemistry arts in conjunction with the disclosure herein. 
Presently particularly preferred compounds of the invention include compounds having the structure: 
wherein X, R1-R6, and R8-R14 have the meanings described above, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Presently preferred, representative compounds of this group include, for example, [4-(4-imidazolylphenyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 4-[5-imidazolyl-2-({2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)pyrimidin-4-yl]benzenecarbonitrile, 4-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-4-yl]benzenecarbonitrile, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 4-[2-({2-[(5-nitro-2-pyridyl)amino]ethyl}amino)-7a-hydro-1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-yl]benzenecarbonitrile, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, [5-benzotriazolyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, [2-{2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]methan-1-ol, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-({2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)pyrimidin-5-yl]methan-1-ol, 2-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]isoindoline-1,3-dione, [5-amino-4-(2,4-dichloro-phenyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-morpholin-4-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}{4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-[5(trifluoromethyl)(1,2,3,4-tetraazolyl)]pyrimidin-2-yl}amine, 1-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-pyrazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazolyl) pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(2,4-dimethylimidazolyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(morpholin-4-ylmethyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-piperazinylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(4-ethylphenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, 1-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-({2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)pyrimidin-5-yl]hydropyridin-2-one, [5-benzimidazolyl-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]methylamine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-pyridyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylpiperazinyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(2-methylimidazolyl) pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(2-methylimidazolyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-phenylimidazolyl)pyrimidin-2-yl-]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(2,4-dimethylimidazolyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl](2-{[5-(trifluoromethyl)(2-pyridyl)]amino}ethyl)amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-piperazinylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl][2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 1-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]-4-methylpiperazine-2,6-dione, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))-amino]ethyl}amine, 1-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]-3-morpholin-4-ylpyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 1-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-({2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)pyrimidin-5-yl]-4-methyl-piperazine-2,6-dione, 1-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]-3-(dimethylamino)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, {5-imidazol-2-yl-4-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]pyrimidin-2-yl }{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(1-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methyl-piperazinyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(morpholin-4-ylmethyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}-amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2,4dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2-chlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, [4-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))-amino]ethyl}amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}(2-pyrrolidinylethyl)amine, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl](2-morpholin-4-ylethyl){2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, [4-(4-ethylphenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, [5-((1E)-1-aza-2-morpholin-4-ylprop-1-enyl)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, N-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-({2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)pyrimidin-5-yl]acetamide, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(6-methoxy-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolylpyrimidin-2-yl]methylamino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, 6-[(2-{[4(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]methylamino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, [4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]methyl{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, [4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(4-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl)}[4-(4-bromo-2-chlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(4-bromo-2-chlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, 6-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]-3-pyrrolino[3,4-b]pyridine-5,7-dione, N-[2-({2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amino)-4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pyrimidin-5-yl]-2-(methylamino)acetamide, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(4-bromo-2-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, 6-[(2-{[4-(4-bromo-2-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[4-(2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazol-2-yl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amine, and 6-[(2-{[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(5-chloro-2-oxohydropyridyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile.
Other presently particularly preferred compounds of the invention include compounds having the structure: 
wherein X, R1-R6, and R8-R14 have the meanings described above, and R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, nitro, cyano, amino, alkyl, halo, haloloweralkyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl and arylsulfonyl, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. Presently preferred, representative compounds of this group include, for example, [6-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolyl(2-pyridyl)]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[6-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolyl(2-pyridyl)]amine, 6-[(2-{[6-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-imidazolyl-2-pyridyl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[6-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-nitro(2-pyridyl)]amine, {2-[(6-amino-5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}[6-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazolyl)(2-pyridyl)]amine, 6-[(2-{[6-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylimidazolyl)-2-pyridyl]amino}ethyl)amino]pyridine-3-carbonitrile, and [4-(4-bromo-2-chlorophenyl)-5-imidazol-2-ylpyrimidin-2-yl]{2-[(5-nitro(2-pyridyl))amino]ethyl}amine.
In another aspect, the invention provides compositions comprising an amount of a compound of formula (I) effective to modulate GSK3 activity in a human or animal subject when administered thereto, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In yet other embodiments, the invention provides methods of inhibiting GSK3 activity in a human or animal subject, comprising administering to the human or animal subject a GSK3 inhibitory amount of a compound of structure (1).
The present invention further provides methods of treating human or animal subjects suffering from GSK3-mediated disorder in a human or animal subject, comprising administering to the human or animal subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) above, either alone or in combination with other therapeutically active agents.
In yet other embodiments, the present invention provides compounds of formulas I, IV and V, as described above, for use as a pharmaceutical, as well as methods of use of those compounds in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease and other neurodegenerative disorders, obesity, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, essential hypertension, polycystic ovary syndrome, syndrome X, ischemia, especially cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury, bipolar disorder, immunodeficiency or cancer.
As used above and elsewhere herein the following terms have the meanings defined below:
xe2x80x9cGlycogen synthase kinase 3xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cGSK3xe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to refer to any protein having more than 60% sequence homology to the amino acids between positions 56 and 340 of the human GSK3 beta amino acid sequence (Genbank Accession No. L33801). To determine the percent homology of two amino acid sequences or of two nucleic acids, the sequences are aligned for optimal comparison purposes (e.g., gaps can be introduced in the sequence of one polypeptide or nucleic acid for optimal alignment with the other polypeptide or nucleic acid). The amino acid residues or nucleotides at corresponding amino acid positions or nucleotide positions are then compared. When a position in one sequence is occupied by the same amino acid residue or nucleotide as the corresponding position in the other sequence, then the molecules are homologous at that position (i.e., as used herein amino acid or nucleic acid xe2x80x9chomologyxe2x80x9d is equivalent to amino acid or nucleic acid xe2x80x9cidentityxe2x80x9d). The percent homology between the two sequences is a function of the number of identical positions shared by the sequences (i.e., % homology=# of identical positions/total # of positionsxc3x97100). GSK3 was originally identified by its phosphorylation of glycogen synthase as described in Woodgett et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 16:177-81 (1991), incorporated herein by reference. By inhibiting GSK3 kinase activity, activities downstream of GSK3 activity may be inhibited, or, alternatively, stimulated. For example, when GSK3 activity; is inhibited, glycogen synthase may be activated, resulting in increased glycogen production. GSK3 is also known to act as a kinase in a variety of other contexts, including, for example, phosphorylation of c-jun, xcex2-catenin, and tau protein. It is understood that inhibition of GSK3 kinase activity can lead to a variety of effects in a variety of biological contexts. The invention, however, is not limited by any theories of mechanism as to how the invention works.
xe2x80x9cGSK3 inhibitorxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a compound that exhibits an IC50 with respect to GSK3 of no more than about 100 xcexcM and more typically not more than about 50 xcexcM, as measured in the cell-free assay for GSK3 inhibitory activity described generally hereinbelow. xe2x80x9cIC50xe2x80x9d. is that concentration of inhibitor which reduces the activity of an enzyme (e.g., GSK3) to half-maximal level. Representative compounds of the present invention have been discovered to exhibit inhibitory activity against GSK3. Compounds of the present invention preferably exhibit an IC50 with respect to GSK3 of no more than about 10 xcexcM, more preferably, no more than about 5 xcexcM, even more preferably not more than about 1 xcexcM, and most preferably, not more than about 200 nM, as measured in the cell-free GSK3 kinase assay.
xe2x80x9cOptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d refers to the replacement of hydrogen with a monovalent or divalent radical. Suitable substitution groups include, for example, hydroxyl, nitro, amino, imino, cyano, halo, thio, thioamido, amidino, imidino, oxo, oxamidino, methoxamidino, imidino, guanidino, sulfonamido, carboxyl, formyl, loweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, loweralkoxy, haloloweralkoxy, loweralkoxyalkyl,alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaralkylcarbonyl, alkylthio, aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, and the like.
The substitution group can itself be substituted. The group substituted onto the substitution group can be carboxyl, halo; nitro, amino, cyano, hydroxyl, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, xe2x80x94SR, thioamido, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SO2R or cycloalkyl, where R is typically hydrogen, hydroxyl or loweralkyl.
When the substituted substituent includes a straight chain group, the substitution can occur either within the chain (e.g., 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-aminobutyl, and the like) or at the chain terminus (e.g., 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-cyanopropyl, and the like). Substituted substitutents can be straight chain, branched or cyclic arrangements of covalently bonded carbon or heteroatoms.
xe2x80x9cLoweralkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to branched or straight chain alkyl groups comprising one to ten carbon atoms that are unsubstituted or substituted, e.g., with one or more halogen, hydroxyl or other groups, including, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, neopentyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenylxe2x80x9d refers to a divalent straight chain or branched chain saturated aliphatic radical having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Typical alkylenyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention are loweralkylenyl groups that have from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms in their backbone. xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers herein to straight chain, branched, or cyclic radicals having one or more double bonds and from 2 to 20 carbon atoms. xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers herein to straight chain, branched, or cyclic radicals having one or more triple bonds and from 2 to 20 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cLoweralkoxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to ROxe2x80x94 wherein R is loweralkyl. Representative examples of loweralkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, t-butoxy, trifluoromethoxy and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a mono- or polycyclic, heterocyclic or carbocyclic alkyl substituent. Typical cycloalkyl substituents have from 3 to 8 backbone (i.e., ring) atoms in which each backbone atom is either carbon or a heteroatom. The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers herein to cycloalkyl substituents that have from 1 to 5, and more typically from 1 to 4 heteroatoms in the ring structure. Suitable heteroatoms employed in compounds of the present invention are nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur. Representative heterocycloalkyl moieties include, for example, morpholino, piperazinyl, piperadinyl and the like. Carbocycloalkyl groups are cycloalkyl groups in which all ring atoms are carbon. When used in connection with cycloalkyl substituents, the term xe2x80x9cpolycyclicxe2x80x9d refers herein to fused and non-fused alkyl cyclic structures.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d refers herein to a halogen radical, such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9chaloloweralkylxe2x80x9d refers to a loweralkyl radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxy radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9chaloloweralkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to a loweralkoxy radical substituted with one or more halogen atoms.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to monocyclic and polycyclic aromatic groups having from 3 to 14 backbone carbon or hetero atoms, and includes both carbocyclic aryl groups and heterocyclic aryl groups. Carbocyclic aryl groups are aryl groups in which all ring atoms in the aromatic ring are carbon. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers herein to aryl groups having from 1 to 4 heteroatoms as ring atoms in an aromatic ring with the remainder of the ring atoms being carbon atoms. When used in connection with aryl substituents, the term xe2x80x9cpolycyclicxe2x80x9d refers herein to fused and non-fused cyclic structures in which at least one cyclic structure is aromatic, such as, for example, benzodioxozolo (which has a heterocyclic structure fused to a phenyl group, i.e. 
naphthyl, and the like. Exemplary aryl moieties employed as substituents in compounds of the present invention include phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, indolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazinyl, triazolyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, naphthyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyridyl, and benzimidazolyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted with an aryl group. Typically, aralkyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention have from 1 to 6 carbon atoms incorporated within the alkyl portion of the aralkyl group. Suitable aralkyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention include, for example, benzyl, picolyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NH2. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R and Rxe2x80x2 are each independently selected from hydrogen or a lower alkyl. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is aryl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, a lower alkyl, or an aryl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is a lower aralkyl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, a loweralkyl, an aryl, or a loweraralkyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylcycloalkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group, aryl-cycloalkyl-NHxe2x80x94, where cycloalkyl is a divalent cycloalkyl group. Typically, cycloalkyl has from 3 to 6 backbone atoms, of which, optionally 1 to about 4 are heteroatoms. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group that is terminally substituted with an amino group.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -alk1-O-alk2 where alk1 is alkylenyl or alkenyl, and alk2 is alkyl or alkenyl. The term xe2x80x9cloweralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkoxyalkyl where alk1 is loweralkylenyl or loweralkenyl, and alk2 is loweralkyl or loweralkenyl. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -alkylenyl-O-aryl. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group -alkylenyl-O-aralkyl, where aralkyl is a loweraralkyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylaminoxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94NR-(alkoxylalkyl), where R is typically hydrogen, loweraralkyl, or loweralkyl. The term xe2x80x9caminoloweralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers herein to an aminoalkoxyalkyl in which the alkoxyalkyl is a loweralkoxyalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NH2. xe2x80x9cSubstituted aminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is loweralkyl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or a loweralkyl. The term xe2x80x9carylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is an aryl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl or aryl. xe2x80x9caralkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is loweraralkyl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, loweralkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl.
xe2x80x9cAminosulfonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NH2. xe2x80x9cSubstituted aminosulfonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRRxe2x80x2 where R is loweralkyl and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or a loweralkyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminosulfonlyarylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group -aryl-S(O)2xe2x80x94NH-aralkyl, where the aralkyl is loweraralkyl.
xe2x80x9cCarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to the divalent group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
xe2x80x9cCarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d refers generally to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94. Such groups include esters, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, where R is loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonyloxycycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers generally herein to both an xe2x80x9ccarbonyloxycarbocycloalkylxe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9ccarbonyloxyheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d, i.e., where R is a carbocycloalkyl or heterocycloalkyl, respectively. The term xe2x80x9carylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94O-aryl, where aryl is a mono- or polycyclic, carbocycloaryl or heterocycloaryl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonyloxyxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94O-aralkyl, where the aralkyl is loweraralkyl.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to a substituted sulfonyl of the structure xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x94 in which R is alkyl. Alkylsulfonyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention are typically loweralkylsulfonyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms in its backbone structure. Thus, typical alkylsulfonyl groups employed in compounds of the present invention include, for example, methylsulfonyl (i.e., where R is methyl), ethylsulfonyl (i.e., where R is ethyl), propylsulfonyl (i.e., where R is propyl), and the like. The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94SO2-aryl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers herein to the group xe2x80x94SO2-aralkyl, in which the aralkyl is loweraralkyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonamidoxe2x80x9d refers herein to xe2x80x94SO2NH2.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the divalent group xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 in which the hydrogen atom of the amide nitrogen of the carbonylamino group can be replaced a loweralkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl group. Such groups include moieties such as carbamate esters (xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R) and amides xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, where R is a straight or branched chain loweralkyl, cycloalkyl, or aryl or loweraralkyl. The term xe2x80x9cloweralkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to alkylcarbonylamino where R is a loweralkyl having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms in its backbone structure. The term xe2x80x9carylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to group xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R where R is an aryl. Similarly, the term xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to carbonylamino where R is a lower aralkyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cguanidylxe2x80x9d refers to moieties derived from guanidine, H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NH2. Such moieties include those bonded at the nitrogen atom carrying the formal double bond (the xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d-position of the guanidine, e.g., diaminomethyleneamino, (H2N)2Cxe2x95x90NHxe2x80x94) and those bonded at either of the nitrogen atoms carrying a formal single bond (the xe2x80x9c1-xe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d-positions of the guandine, e.g., H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94). The hydrogen atoms at any of the nitrogens can be replaced with a suitable substituent, such as loweralkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d refers to the moieties Rxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90N)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 (the radical being at the xe2x80x9cN1xe2x80x9d nitrogen) and R(NRxe2x80x2)Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 (the radical being at the xe2x80x9cN2xe2x80x9d nitrogen), where R and Rxe2x80x2 can be hydrogen, loweralkyl, aryl, or loweraralkyl.
Compounds of the present invention can be readily synthesized using the methods described herein, or other methods, which are well known in the art. For example, the synthesis of pyrimidines having a wide variety of substituents is comprehensibly reviewed in D. J. Brown, xe2x80x9cThe Pyrimidines,xe2x80x9d vol. 54, Wiley (1994), which is incorporated herein by reference. The compounds described herein were synthesized using both solution-phase and resin-based (i.e., solid-phase) techniques.
Pyrimidine based compounds of the present invention can be readily synthesized in solution by reaction of a carbonyl-containing derivative with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal (DMFDMA). The intermediate enaminoketone that results is then reacted with a guanidine in the presence of an organic solvent and a suitable base such as sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide, sodium hydroxide or cesium carbonate at various temperatures to give a pyrimidine. This method is generally described in Menozzi et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 24:1669 (1987), P. Schenone et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., 27:295 (1990), R. Paul et al., J. Med. Chem., 36: 2716 (1993) and J. Zimmermann et al., Arch. Pharm., 329:371 (1996), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Carbonyl-containing starting reagents that are suitable for use in this reaction scheme include, for example, xcex2-keto esters, alkyl aryl ketones, xcex2-keto sulfones, xcex1-nitro ketones, xcex2-keto nitriles, desoxybenzoins, aryl heteroarylmethyl ketones, and the like. The carbonyl-containing starting reagents can either be purchased or synthesized using known methods.
For example, xcex2-keto esters can be readily synthesized by reaction of an acid chloride or other activated carboxylic acid with potassium ethyl malonate in the presence of triethylamine in accordance with the method described in R. J. Clay et al., Synthesis, 1992:290 (1992), which is incorporated herein by reference. Alternatively, the desired xcex2-keto ester can be synthesized by deprotonating an:appropriate methyl ketone with a suitable base such as sodium hydride, followed by condensation with diethylcarbonate in accordance with the method described in Sircar et al., J. Med. Chem., 28:1405 (1985), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Likewise, xcex2-keto sulfones and cc-nitro ketones can be prepared using known methods, such as those described in N. S. Simpkins, xe2x80x9cSulphones in Organic Synthesis,xe2x80x9d Pergamon (1993) (xcex2-keto sulfones) and M. Jung et. al., J. Org. Chem., 52:4570 (1987) (xcex1-nitro ketones), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. xcex2-keto nitrites can be readily prepared by reaction of an a-halo ketone with sodium or potassium cyanide.
When the substrate is a doubly activated carbonyl compound (e.g., xcex2-keto ester, xcex2-keto sulfone, xcex2-keto nitrile, and the like) the first condensation is typically conducted with a small excess of DMFDMA in a solvent such as THF at 70-80xc2x0 C. for several hours. This method is described in more detail in Example 25 hereinbelow (i.e., xe2x80x9cSolution Method Axe2x80x9d).
When a mono-activated substrate such as a methyl ketone is involved, DMFDMA is often used as the solvent at a higher temperature (90-100xc2x0 C.) for a longer period of time (e.g., overnight). After completion of the condensation reaction, the solvent and excess DMFDMA are removed in vacuo. The resulting solid or oil is dissolved in an appropriate solvent and heated with an equimolar amount of the guanidine and base. This method is described in more detail in Example 60 hereinbelow (i.e., xe2x80x9cSolution Method Bxe2x80x9d).
When esters are formed, alkaline or acidic hydrolysis of the resulting pyrimidine yields the corresponding carboxylic acid. This acid can then be further coupled to various alcohols or amines to provide a variety of ester or amide derivatives.
Guanidines employed in the synthesis of invention compounds can be purchased or, alternatively, synthesized by reacting the corresponding amine with a guanidino transfer reagent, such as, for example, benzotriazole carboxamidinium 4-methylbenzenesulfonate. This guanidino transfer reagent is described in A. R. Katritzky et al., 1995, Synthetic Communications, 25:1173 (1995), which is incorporated herein by reference. Thus, for example, benzotriazole carboxamidinium 4-methylbenzenesulfonate can be reacted in equimolar quantity with an amine and one equivalent of diisopropyl ethyl amine (DIEA) in acetonitrile at room temperature overnight to yield guanidinium 4-methylbenzenesulfonate upon addition of diethyl ether. Amines containing a nitrogen heterocyclic aryl can be prepared by nucleophilic substitution of a halo-substituted nitrogen heterocyclic aryl with an appropriate diamine, such as, for example, ethylenediamine or propylenediamine. These diamines are particularly suitable for use as reaction solvents at reaction temperatures in the range of about 25xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. The preparation of specialized amines is noted in the Examples provided herein.
Other known synthesis methods can be used to prepare compounds of the present invention. For example, 5-aryl 2-aminopyrimidine can be prepared by reacting a guanidine with a vinamidinium salt, in accordance with the method described in R. M. Wagner and C. Jutz, Chem. Berichte, p. 2975 (1971), which is incorporated herein by reference. This method is illustrated in Example 67 hereinbelow (i.e., xe2x80x9cSolution Method Cxe2x80x9d).
Similarly, 4-anilo-2-chloropyrimidine can be prepared by reacting aniline with 2,4-dichloropyrimidine. Likewise, an aniline can be treated with a 2,4-dichloropyrimidine to give the 4-anilo-2-chloropyrimidine. Further substitution with a second amine gives 2-amino-4-anilinopyrimidine.
In addition to solution-phase synthesis methods, solid-support (including resin-based) synthesis methods can also be used to synthesize compounds of the present invention, especially for parallel and combinatorial synthesis methodologies. For example, the synthesis of tetra-substituted pyrimidines may begin with the loading of an aromatic carboxylic acid aldehyde, such as, for example, 4-formyl benzoic acid, to the amino group of a suitable resin, such as, for example, Rink amide resin (Novabiochem, San Diego, Calif.) (xe2x80x9cResin Method Axe2x80x9d which is described in more detail in Example 2). Knoevenagel condensation of a xcex2-keto ester gives an unsaturated intermediate that can be condensed with 1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine hydrochloride (Aldrich) in the presence of a suitable base (e.g., potassium carbonate). The intermediate dihydropyrimidine can then be oxidized to the resin bound pyrimidine with 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone (DDQ) in benzene. Finally, substitution of the pyrazolo moiety by heating with an amine in 1-methylpyrrolidone (NMP) or other suitable solvent is followed by acidolytic cleavage to give the desired pyrimidine. This synthesis method can be used to generate pyrimidines with a substituent in the 4-position of the pyrimidine ring.
Resin Method B, which is described in detail in Example 3, can be used to synthesize pyrimidines in which the 6-position is unsubstituted. A hydroxymethyl-resin, such as commercially available Sasrin resin (Bachem Biosciences, King of Prussia, Pa.), is treated with triphenylphosphine dibromide in dichloromethane to convert the hydroxymethyl group on the resin to a bromomethyl group, as generally described in K. Ngu et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 38:973 (1997), which is incorporated herein by reference. The bromine is then displaced by reaction with a primary amine in NMP (at room temperature or 70-80xc2x0 C.). The amine is then coupled with the appropriate aromatic compound containing an acetyl group. The coupling can be carried out with PyBOP(copyright) (Novabiochem, San Diego, Calif.), and 4-methylmorpholine in NMP.
Resin Method B can also be used to incorporate an amino acid residue into the resulting pyrimidine. For example, amino resin can be coupled to a 9-fluorenyl-methoxycarbonyl (FMOC)-protected amino acid using standard peptide synthesis conditions and methods. Further coupling with 4-acetylbenzoic acid followed by reaction with N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal and cyclization with a guanidine produces a pyrimidine derivative having an amino acid residue incorporated within it.
Pyrimidines having e.g., a carboxamidophenyl group at position 6 and hydrogen at position 5 can be prepared from an amino (i.e., xe2x80x94NH2)-containing resin such as Rink amide resin (Novabiochem, San Diego, Calif.). This method is described in more detail in Example 10 hereinbelow (xe2x80x9cResin Method Cxe2x80x9d).
Compounds of the present invention can also be prepared according to Resin Method D, to produce 2,4-diaminopyrimidines. Resin-bound amine is reacted with a 2,4-dichloropyrimidine to give a resin-bound 6-amino-2-chloropyrimidine. The resin-bound amine can be derived from any suitable primary amine; however, anilines generally are not suitable. Displacement with a second amine and cleavage of the product from the resin gives a 2,4-diaminopyrimidine. For the second displacement, primary or secondary amines that may contain other functional groups, such as unprotected hydroxy groups, are suitable. The resulting dichloropyrimidine may be further substituted, for example, with an ester group at the 5-position. A 2,6-dichloropyridine can be used instead of 2,4-dichloropyrimidine to produce a 2,6-diaminopyridine. This scheme is described in more detail in Examples 17-19 hereinbelow.
Resin Method E can be used to produce. a 2,6-diaminopyridine. The method is analogous to Resin Method D except that a 2,6-dichloropyridine is used as the electrophile and the final product is a 2,6-diaminopyridine. Resin Method E is described in more detail in Examples 20-21 hereinbelow.
Resin Method F can be used to synthesize 5-amino substituted compounds of the present invention. Resin-bound amine is reacted with a halomethyl aryl ketone. The resulting resin- bound aminomethyl ketone is then treated with DMFDMA (neat) followed by cyclization with a guanidine to give the 2,5-diamino-6-arylpyrimidine. Resin Method F is described in more detail in Example 22, hereinbelow.
Resin Method G, which is described in more detail in Example 23, can be used to synthesize compounds of the present invention having a carboxyl group at the 5-position.
GSK3 inhibitor compounds of the present invention can be purified using known methods, such as, for example, chromatography, crystallization, and the like.
Compounds of the present invention preferably exhibit inhibitory activity that is relatively substantially selective with respect to GSK3, as compared to at least one other type of kinase. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cselectivexe2x80x9d refers to a relatively greater potency for inhibition against GSK3, as compared to at least one other type of kinase. Preferably, GSK3 inhibitors of the present invention are selective with respect to GSK3, as compared to at least two other types of kinases. Kinase activity assays for kinases other than GSK3 are generally known. See e.g., Havlicek et al., J. Med. Chem., 40:408-12 (1997), incorporated herein by reference. GSK3 selectivity can be quantitated according to the following: GSK3 selectivity=IC50 (other kinase)÷IC50 (GSK3), where a GSK3 inhibitor is selective for GSK3 when IC50 (other kinase) greater than IC50 (GSK3). Thus, an inhibitor that is selective for GSK3 exhibits a GSK3 selectivity of greater than 1-fold with respect to inhibition of a kinase other than GSK3. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cother kinasexe2x80x9d refers to a kinase other than GSK3. Such selectivities are generally measured in the cell-free assay described in Example 265.
Typically, GSK3 inhibitors of the present invention exhibit a selectivity of at least about 2-fold (i.e., IC50 (other kinase)÷IC50 (GSK3)) for GSK3, as compared to another kinase and more typically they exhibit a selectivity of at least about 5-fold. Usually, GSK3 inhibitors of the present invention exhibit a selectivity for GSK3, as compared to at least one other kinase, of at least about 10-fold, desirably at least about 100-fold, and more preferably, at least about 1000-fold.
GSK3 inhibitory activity can be readily detected using the assays described herein, as well as assays generally known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Exemplary methods for identifying specific inhibitors of GSK3 include both cell-free and cell-based GSK3 kinase assays. A cell-free GSK3 kinase assay detects inhibitors that act by direct interaction with the polypeptide GSK3, while a cell-based GSK3 kinase assay may identify inhibitors that function either by direct interaction with GSK3 itself, or by interference with GSK3 expression or with post-translational processing required to produce mature active GSK3.
In general, a cell-free GSK3 kinase assay can be readily carried out by: (1) incubating GSK3 with a peptide substrate, radiolabeled ATP (such as, for example, xcex333P- or xcex332P-ATP, both available from Amersham, Arlington Heights, Ill.), magnesium ions, and optionally, one or more candidate inhibitors; (2) incubating the mixture for a period of time to allow incorporation of radiolabeled phosphate into the peptide substrate by GSK3 activity; (3) transferring all or a portion of the enzyme reaction mix to a separate vessel, typically a microtiter well that contains a uniform amount of a capture ligand that is capable of binding to an anchor ligand on the peptide substrate; (4) washing to remove unreacted radiolabeled ATP; then (5) quantifying the amount of 33P or 32P remaining in each well. This amount represents the amount of radiolabeled phosphate incorporated into the peptide substrate. Inhibition is observed as a reduction in the incorporation of radiolabeled phosphate into the peptide substrate.
Suitable peptide substrates for use in the cell free assay may be any peptide, polypeptide or synthetic peptide derivative that can be phosphorylated by GSK3 in the presence of an appropriate amount of ATP. Suitable peptide substrates may be based on portions of the sequences of various natural protein substrates of GSK3, and may also contain N-terminal or C-terminal modifications or extensions including spacer sequences and anchor ligands. Thus, the peptide substrate may reside within a larger polypeptide, or may be an isolated peptide designed for phosphorylation by GSK3.
For example, a peptide substrate can be designed based on a subsequence of the DNA binding protein CREB, such as the SGSG-linked CREB peptide sequence within the CREB DNA binding protein described in Wang et al., Anal. Biochem., 220:397-402 (1994), incorporated herein by reference. In the assay reported by Wang et al., the C-terminal serine in the SXXXS motif of the CREB peptide is enzymatically prephosphorylated by cAMP-dependent protein kinase (PKA), a step which is required to render the N-terminal serine in the motif phosphorylatable by GSK3. As an alternative, a modified CREB peptide substrate can be employed which has the same SXXXS motif and which also contains an N-terminal anchor ligand, but which is synthesized with its C-terminal serine prephosphorylated (such a substrate is available commercially from Chiron Technologies PTY Ltd., Clayton, Australia). Phosphorylation of the second serine in the SXXXS motif during peptide synthesis eliminates the need to enzymatically phosphorylate that residue with PKA as a separate step, and incorporation of an anchor ligand facilitates capture of the peptide substrate after its reaction with GSK3.
Generally, a peptide substrate used for a kinase activity assay may contain one or more sites that are phosphorylatable by GSK3, and one or more other sites that are phosphorylatable by other kinases, but not by GSK3. Thus, these other sites can be prephosphorylated in order to create a motif that, is phosphorylatable by GSK3. The term xe2x80x9cprephosphorylatedxe2x80x9d refers herein to the phosphorylation of a substrate peptide with non-radiolabeled phosphate prior to conducting a kinase assay using that substrate peptide. Such prephosphorylation can conveniently be performed during synthesis of the peptide substrate.
The SGSG-linked CREB peptide can be linked to an anchor ligand, such as biotin, where the serine near the C terminus between P and Y is prephosphorylated. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9canchor ligandxe2x80x9d refers to a ligand that can be attached to a peptide substrate to facilitate capture of the peptide substrate on a capture ligand, and which functions to hold the peptide substrate in place during wash steps, yet allows removal of unreacted radiolabeled ATP. An exemplary anchor ligand is biotin. The term xe2x80x9ccapture ligandxe2x80x9d refers herein to a molecule which can bind an anchor ligand with high affinity, and which is attached to a solid structure. Examples of bound capture ligands include, for example, avidin- or streptavidin-coated microtiter wells or agarose beads. Beads bearing capture ligands can be further combined with a scintillant to provide a means for detecting captured radiolabeled substrate peptide, or scintillant can be added to the captured peptide in a later step.
The captured radiolabeled peptide substrate can be quantitated in a scintillation counter using known methods. The signal detected in the scintillation counter will be proportional to GSK3 activity if the enzyme reaction has been run under conditions where only a limited portion (e.g., less than 20%) of the peptide substrate is phosphorylated. If an inhibitor is present during the reaction, GSK3 activity will be reduced, and a smaller quantity of radiolabeled phosphate will thus be incorporated into the peptide substrate. Hence, a lower scintillation signal will be detected. Consequently, GSK3 inhibitory activity will be detected as a reduction in scintillation signal, as compared to that observed in a negative control where no inhibitor is present during the reaction. This assay is described in more detail in Example 265 hereinbelow.
A cell-based GSK3 kinase activity assay typically utilizes a cell that can express both GSK3 and a GSK3 substrate, such as, for example, a cell transformed with genes encoding GSK3 and its substrate, including regulatory control sequences for the expression of the genes. In carrying out the cell-based assay the cell capable of expressing the genes is incubated in the presence of a compound of the present invention. The cell is lysed, and the proportion of the substrate in the phosphorylated form is determined, e.g., by observing its mobility relative to the unphosphorylated form on SDS PAGE or by determining the amount of substrate that is recognized by an antibody specific for the phosphorylated form of the substrate. The amount of phosphorylation of the substrate is an indication of the inhibitory activity of the compound, i.e., inhibition is detected as a decrease in phosphorylation as compared to the assay conducted with no inhibitor present. GSK3 inhibitory activity detected in a cell-based assay may be due, for example, to inhibition of the expression of GSK3 or by inhibition of the kinase activity of GSK3.
Thus, cell-based assays can also be used to specifically assay for activities that are implicated by GSK3 inhibition, such as, for example, inhibition of tau protein phosphorylation, potentiation of insulin signaling, and the like. For example, to assess the capacity of a GSK3 inhibitor to inhibit Alzheimer""s-like phosphorylation of microtubule-associated protein tau, cells may be co-transfected with human GSK3xcex2 and human tau protein, then incubated with one or more candidate inhibitors. Various mammalian cell lines and expression vectors can be used for this type of assay. For instance, COS cells may be transfected with both a human GSK3xcex2 expression plasmid according to the protocol described in Stambolic et al., 1996, Current Biology 6:1664-68, which is incorporated herein by reference, and an expression plasmid such as pSG5 that contains human tau protein coding sequence under an early SV40 promoter. See also Goedert et al., EMBO J., 8:393-399 (1989), which is incorporated herein by reference. Alzheimer""s-like phosphorylation of tau can be readily detected with a specific antibody such as, for example, AT8, which is available from Polymedco Inc. (Cortlandt Manor, N.Y.) after lysing the cells. This assay is described in greater detail in the examples, hereinbelow.
Likewise, the ability of GSK3 inhibitor compounds to potentiate insulin signaling by activating glycogen synthase can be readily ascertained using a cell-based glycogen synthase activity assay. This assay employs cells that respond to insulin stimulation by increasing glycogen synthase activity, such as the CHO-HIRC cell line, which overexpresses wild-type insulin receptor (xcx9c100,000 binding sites/cell). The CHO-HIRC cell line can be generated as described in Moller et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:14979-14985 (1990) and Moller et al., Mol. Endocrinol., 4:1183-1191 (1990), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The assay can be carried out by incubating serum-starved CHO-HIRC cells in the presence of various concentrations of compounds of the present invention in the medium, followed by cell lysis at the end of the incubation period. Glycogen synthase activity can be detected in the lysate as described in Thomas et al., Anal. Biochem., 25:486-499 (1968). Glycogen synthase activity is computed for each sample as a percentage of maximal glycogen synthase activity, as described in Thomas et al., supra, and is plotted as a function of candidate GSK3 inhibitor concentration. The concentration of candidate GSK3 inhibitor that increased glycogen synthase activity to half of its maximal level (i.e., the EC50) can be calculated by fitting a four parameter sigmoidal curve using routine curve fitting methods that are well known to those having ordinary skill in the art. This is described in more detail in Example 266, hereinbelow.
GSK3 inhibitors can be readily screened for in vivo activity such as, for example, using methods that are well known to those having ordinary skill in the art. For example, candidate compounds having potential therapeutic activity in the treatment of type 2 diabetes can be readily identified by detecting a capacity to improve glucose tolerance in animal models of type 2 diabetes. Specifically, the candidate compound can be dosed using any of several routes prior to administration of a glucose bolus in either diabetic mice (e.g. KK, db/db, ob/ob) or diabetic rats (e.g. Zucker Fa/Fa or GK). Following administration of the candidate compound and glucose, blood samples are removed at preselected time intervals and evaluated for serum glucose and insulin levels. Improved disposal of glucose in the absence of elevated secretion levels of endogenous insulin can be considered as insulin sensitization and can be indicative of compound efficacy. A detailed description of this assay is provided in the examples, hereinbelow.
The compounds of the present invention can be used in the form of salts derived from inorganic or organic acids. These salts include but are not limited to the following: acetate, adipate, alginate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, digluconate, cyclopentanepropionate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, fumarate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, nicotinate, 2-napthalenesulfonate, oxalate, pamoate, pectinate, sulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, thiocyanate, p-toluenesulfonate and undecanoate. Also, the basic nitrogen-containing groups can be quaternized with such agents as loweralkyl halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chloride, bromides, and iodides; dialkyl sulfates like dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl, and diamyl sulfates, long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, aralkyl halides like benzyl and phenethyl bromides, and others. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products are thereby obtained.
Examples of acids which may be employed to form pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include such inorganic acids as hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid and phosphoric acid and such organic acids as oxalic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid and citric acid. Basic addition salts can be prepared in situ during the final isolation and purification of the compounds of formula (I), or separately by reacting carboxylic acid moieties with a suitable base such as the hydroxide, carbonate or bicarbonate of a pharmaceutically acceptable metal cation or with ammonia, or an organic primary, secondary or tertiary amine. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, cations based on the alkali and alkaline earth metals, such as. sodium, lithium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum salts and the like, as well as nontoxic ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, including, but not limited to ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, methylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, ethylamine, and the like. Other representative organic amines useful for the formation of base addition salts include diethylamine, ethylenediamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, piperazine and the like.
Compounds of the present invention can be administered in a variety of ways including enteral, parenteral and topical routes of administration. For example, suitable modes of administration include oral, subcutaneous, transdermal, transmucosal, iontophoretic, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intranasal, subdural, rectal, and the like.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a composition comprising GSK3-inhibitor compound of the present invention, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable excipients include processing agents and drug delivery modifiers and enhancers, such as, for example, calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, talc, monosaccharides, disaccharides, starch, gelatin, cellulose, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, dextrose, hydroxypropyl-xcex2-cyclodextrin, polyvinylpyrrolidinone, low melting waxes, ion exchange resins, and the like, as well as combinations of any two or more thereof. Other suitable pharmaceutically acceptable excipients are described in xe2x80x9cRemington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences,xe2x80x9d Mack Pub. Co., New Jersey (1991), incorporated herein by reference.
Pharmaceutical compositions containing GSK-3 inhibitor compounds of the present invention may be in any form suitable for the intended method of administration, including, for example, a solution, a suspension, or an emulsion. Liquid carriers are typically used in preparing solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. Liquid carriers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include, for example, water, saline, pharmaceutically acceptable organic solvent(s), pharmaceutically acceptable oils or fats, and the like, as well as mixtures of two or more thereof. The liquid carrier may contain other suitable pharmaceutically acceptable additives such as solubilizers, emulsifiers, nutrients, buffers, preservatives, suspending agents, thickening agents, viscosity regulators, stabilizers, and the like. Suitable organic solvents include, for example, monohydric alcohols, such as ethanol, and polyhydric alcohols, such as glycols. Suitable oils include, for example, soybean oil, coconut oil, olive oil, safflower oil, cottonseed oil, and the like. For parenteral administration, the carrier can also be an oily ester such as ethyl oleate, isopropyl myristate, and the like. Compositions of the present invention may also be in the form of microparticles, microcapsules, liposomal encapsulates, and the like, as well as combinations of any two or more thereof.
The compounds of the present invention may be administered orally, parenterally, sublingually, by inhalation spray, rectally, or topically in dosage unit formulations containing conventional nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants, and vehicles as desired. Topical administration may also involve the use of transdermal administration such as transdermal patches or ionophoresis devices. The term parenteral as used herein includes subcutaneous injections, intravenous, intramuscular, intrasternal injection, or infusion techniques.
Injectable preparations, for example, sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspensions may be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a nontoxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-propanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution, and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectables.
Suppositories for rectal administration of the drug can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable nonirritating excipient such as cocoa butter and polyethylene glycols that are solid at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum and release the drug.
Solid dosage forms for oral administration may include capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules. In such solid dosage forms, the active compound may be admixed with at least one inert diluent such as sucrose lactose or starch. Such dosage forms may also comprise, as is normal practice, additional substances other than inert diluents, e.g., lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate. In the case of capsules, tablets, and pills, the dosage forms may also comprise buffering agents. Tablets and pills can additionally be prepared with enteric coatings.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration may include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as water. Such compositions may also comprise adjuvants, such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, cyclodextrins, and sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
In accordance with yet other embodiments, the present invention provides methods for inhibiting GSK3 activity in a human or animal subject, said method comprising administering to a subject an amount of a GSK3 inhibitor compound having the structure (I), (IV) or (V) (or composition comprising such compound) effective to inhibit GSK3 activity in the subject. Other embodiments provided methods for treating a cell or a GSK3-mediated disorder in a human or animal subject, comprising administering to the cell or to the human or animal subject an amount of a compound or composition of the invention effective to inhibit GSK3 activity in the cell or subject. Preferably, the subject will be a human or non-human animal subject. Inhibition of GSK3 activity includes detectable suppression of GSK3 activity either as compared to a control or as compared to expected GSK3 activity.
Effective amounts of the compounds of the invention generally include any amount sufficient to detectably inhibit GSK3 activity by any of the assays described herein, by other GSK3 kinase activity assays known to those having ordinary skill in the art or by detecting an alleviation of symptoms in a subject afflicted with a GSK3-mediated disorder.
GSK3-mediated disorders that may be treated in accordance with the invention include any biological or medical disorder in which GSK3 activity is implicated or in which the inhibition of GSK3 potentiates signaling through a pathway that is characteristically defective in the disease to be treated. The condition or disorder may either be caused or characterized by abnormal GSK3 activity. Representative GSK3-mediated disorders include, for example, type 2 diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease and other neurodegenerative disorders, obesity, atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, essential hypertension, polycystic ovary syndrome, syndrome X, ischemia, especially cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury, bipolar disorder, immunodeficiency, cancer and the like.
Successful treatment of a subject in accordance with the invention may result in the inducement of a reduction or alleviation of symptoms in a subject afflicted with a medical or biological disorder to, for example, halt the further progression of the disorder, or the prevention of the disorder. Thus, for example, treatment of diabetes can result in a reduction in glucose or HbAlc levels in the patient. Likewise, treatment of Alzheimer""s disease can result in a reduction in rate of disease progression, detected, for example, by measuring a reduction in the rate of increase of dementia.
The amount of active ingredient that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular mode of administration. It will be understood, however, that the specific dose level for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, route of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, and the severity of the particular disease undergoing therapy. The therapeutically effective amount for a given situation can be readily determined by routine experimentation and is within the skill and judgment of the ordinary clinician.
For purposes of the present invention, a therapeutically effective dose will generally be from about 0.1 mg/kg/day to about 100 mg/kg/day, preferably from about 1 mg/kg/day to about 20 mg/kg/day, and most preferably from about 2 mg/kg/day to about 10 mg/kg/day of a GSK3 inhibitor compound of the present invention, which may be administered in one or multiple doses.
The compounds of the present invention; can also be administered in the form of liposomes. As is known in the art, liposomes are generally derived from phospholipids or other lipid substances. Liposomes are formed by mono- or multilamellar hydrated liquid crystals that are dispersed in an aqueous medium. Any non-toxic, physiologically acceptable and metabolizable lipid capable of forming liposomes can be used. The present compositions in liposome form can contain, in addition to a compound of the present invention, stabilizers, preservatives, excipients, and the like. The preferred lipids are the phospholipids and phosphatidyl cholines (lecithins), both natural and synthetic. Methods to form liposomes are known in the art. See, for example, Prescott, Ed., Methods in Cell Biology, Volume XIV, Academic Press, New York, N.W., p. 33 et seq (1976).
While the compounds of the invention can be administered as the sole active pharmaceutical agent, they can also be used in combination with one or more other agents used in the treatment of disorders. Representative agents useful in combination with the compounds of the invention for the treatment of type 2 diabetes include, for example, insulin, troglitazone, rosiglitazone, pioglitazone, glipizide, metformin, acarbose, and the like. Representative agents useful in combination with the compounds of the invention for the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease include, for example, donepezil, tacrine and the like. Representative agents useful in combination with the compounds of the invention for the treatment of bipolar disease include, for example, lithium salts, valproate, carbamazepine and the like. A representative agent useful in combination with the compounds of the invention for the treatment of stroke is, for example, tissue plasminogen activator.
When additional active agents are used in combination with the compounds of the present invention, the additional active agents may generally be employed in therapeutic amounts as indicated in the Physicians"" Desk Reference (PDR) 53rd Edition (1999), which is incorporated herein by reference, or such therapeutically useful amounts as would be known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
The compounds of the invention and the other therapeutically active agents can be administered at the recommended maximum clinical dosage or at lower doses. Dosage levels of the active compounds in the compositions of the invention may be varied so as to obtain a desired therapeutic response depending on the route of administration, severity of the disease and the response of the patient. The combination can be administered as separate compositions or as a single dosage form containing both agents. When administered as a combination, the therapeutic agents can be formulated as separate compositions that are given at the same time or different times, or the therapeutic agents can be given as a single composition.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention may be better understood in connection with the following representative examples.